The Battle for Tomorrowland
The Battle for Tomorrowland is a fighting game that was meant to be a challenge for Exotoro, who gave himself a single week (5/24/15 - 5/31/15) to make it, with the expectation that the roster should at least be on par with the first Fighters of Lapis. It is currently unknown what universe this game takes place, as it references Fighters of Lapis and Tangerine Warriors. Gameplay Tomorrowland Fighting This mode can be played with up to '''4' people''. The main gameplay mode in the game is a dramatic departure from many fighting games (although not a dramatic departure from Exotoro fighting games). Instead of winning by depleting an opponent's life bar, players of The Battle for Tomorrowland seek to knock opponents off the stage. Characters have a damage total, represented by a percentage value, which rises as they take damage and can exceed 100%. As a character's percentage rises, the character can be knocked progressively farther by an opponent's attacks. To KO an opponent, the player must send that character flying off the edge of the stage, which is not an enclosed arena but rather an area with open boundaries, usually a set of suspended platforms. When a character is knocked off the stage, the character may use jumping moves to attempt to return; as some characters' jumps are longer-ranged, they may have an easier time "recovering" than others. Additionally, some characters are heavier than others, making it harder for an opponent to knock them off the edge but likewise harder to recover. The Battle for Tomorrowland's play controls are greatly simplified in comparison to other fighting games. While traditional fighting games such as Street Fighter or Soul Calibur require the player to memorize button-input combinations (sometimes lengthy and complicated, and often specific to a character), The Battle for Tomorrowland uses the same one-attack-button, one-control-stick-direction combinations to access all moves for all characters. Characters are not limited to constantly facing their opponent, but may run around freely. The Battle for Tomorrowland also implements blocking and dodging mechanics, which can be used both on the ground and in the air. Grabbing and throwing other characters are also possible, allowing for a large variety of ways to attack. A new feature that is present in this game but not any other Lapis or previous Exotoro fighting game is the addition of Tomorrowland. This is an alternate dimension that can be accessed almost anytime, even during fights (in which the stage you're battling on will change). In Tomorrowland, this alternate dimension has to be accessed through a Tomorrowland pin, and gives you three minutes to access the technology and such available in Tomorrowland. Although Tomorrowland has it's own set of collisions, it is also impacted by the collisions in the stage you were in. A thin outline of the previous stage can be seen when in Tomorrowland, showing you where collisions are. Items aren't bound by the collisions but characters are. Some but not all characters have alternate outfits. Tomorrowland Garden Only playable with '''1' person.'' Over the course of battles, you will collect several kinds of seeds in normal stages, which appear. Collecting these seeds allow them to be used for the Tomorrowland Garden, which allows for unlocking of alternate costumes and leveling up your characters through the selling of several kinds of fruits and vegetables. Characters The game will have somewhere around 64 characters (Fighters of Lapis' original number of characters). There is a total of 35 characters (23 starters, 12 unlockable.) Starter Unlockable ADW (After Development Week) These characters are technically DLC and were added after the game ended development. Category:Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:Solo Games Category:Toroko